


A Simple Bliss

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Prompt: AU Magnus and Alec play hockey for the Pittsburgh Penguins and have a spark on and off the ice





	

Most fans of Pittsburgh’s hockey team, the Penguins, knew that the first line center man Alec Lightwood and goalie Magnus Bane were close friends. They had been since Alec was first recruited three years ago. It probably had something to do with Magnus was benched with him due to a knee sprain. So during matches, while Alec was waiting for his next turn on the ice, they would find themselves talking with one another about whatever came to mind. After all, there’s only so much one could talk to their teammate about the current match.

So last year when Alec moved in with Magnus very few were surprised. Like Alec had told the journalist: his lease had ended and he hadn’t had time to find a new place. Magnus had very generously offered his spare room for his younger teammate to stay in. It seemed like the two were living together anyways with often how the ended up staying at one another place because of work or staying out too late with friends. At least that’s what it looked like on the surface.

In reality, they had been dating for two and a half years. All of their teammates, as well as close friends and family of course, knew they were together. It was something both Alec and Magnus agreed upon after their first few weeks together. They felt it would be best for them and their teammates if they knew the truth about their relationship; they weren’t sure where things was going, so if it went sour their teammates would at least know why. Luckily, everyone was very accepting their relationship. A few even joked about losing some bet; at least Alec thought they were joking.

But the world had it’s fair share of assholes. Some nights it was hard to concentrate on the game when people behind the glass kept yelling out slurs at Alec and Magnus. Even worse were the people who would throw things at them while they were entering or leaving the rink; you can’t hit people in the audience. Other players, you can push and shove all you want (to an extent); but not fans. Neither of them wanted to imagine how bad it would be if they were out.

Magnus handled it better than Alec, probably because he was a bit older, which he was endlessly thankful for. Whenever Alec felt like he was about to explode he would talk to Magnus. One word from him and everything was right with the world again. It was one of the reason why Alec loved him so much. Magnus always knew just what to say or do.

It was the same for Magnus, in way. They way Alec loved him made Magnus feel like the only person in the world. Even when they had fights, which were few and far between, he never let Magnus feel like he wasn’t the most important person Alec’s life. It seemed to make all the difficulties in his life just disappear.

Still, some days were better than others. After those long, hard days all they wanted to do was lay in bed together. And that’s what they did. Alec would curl up behind Magnus, arms wrapped around his middle and pulling him close. He wanted to feel Magnus’s warmth mixed with his own; they both did.

Some nights they would whisper their love to one another, but most nights they didn’t say anything. They didn’t have to. All they needed was each other. It was a simple kind of bliss; one Magnus had long for all his life and one Alec didn’t know he needed until now.

That’s why Alec couldn’t help himself after game seven of the Stanley cup final. Not only had they won, a first for him, Alec had never seen Magnus look so beautiful. He was smiling so brightly and talking almost too fast for Alec to understand. So he cupped Magnus’s face in his hands and kissed with everything he was feeling at that moment. He didn’t care that thousands of people were in the stadium, with even more watching on tv. At that moment all he cared about was Magnus and how happy he was.

Alec pulled back slightly, just enough to rest his forehead against Magnus’s and smiled. Magnus smiled back, even more brightly than before, and hugged Alec’s waist tightly. It was impossible for him to be any happier than he was at that moment.

“I love you, Alec Lightwood; so much.” Magnus felt like he was yelling but he didn’t care. The whole world would soon know the truth about their relationship and all that mattered to Magnus now was the unabashed love and devotion Alec was now looking at him with.

“I love you too, Magnus Bane. More than anything."


End file.
